The Demon
Summary Despite his title, The Demon is only a half-blood, the result of a union between a blue-blooded devil and a human woman. He and his family originally lived in Magatia, but moved the outskirts of Leafre due to the discrimination he received for being neither fully human nor fully demon. He developed a hardened, hot-tempered demeanor as a result, but held a soft spot for his younger brother Damien and their mother. Due to his bloodline, The Demon gained immense power as he grew older, joining the Black Mage in his conquests on the condition that the Transcendent did not harm The Demon's family. However, soon after helping to defeat Rhinne, the Transcendence of Time, The Black Mage struck the Demon's sleepy hometown, burning it to ashes and seemingly killing both his mother and Damien. Outraged, The Demon confronted the Black Mage, engaging the Transcendence in combat. Although The Demon was eventually defeated, he inadvertently weakened the Black Mage's defenses enough for the Six Legends to seal him away. However, the Black Mage merely sealed The Demon inside an egg instead of killing him, which the Black Wings used hundreds of years later to power their machinery, leaving The Demon drained and nearly powerless compared to his original self. The memory of the Black Mage's betrayal still etched in his mind, The Demon joined forces with Edelstein's Resistance to regain his power and collect the resources he needed to get his revenge and serve it cold. Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' High 6-A''' Name: Unknown, referred to in story by his title as The Demon Origin: MapleStory Age: Several hundred years old chronologically, early-mid twenties physically Gender: Male Classification: Demon, Former Black Mage Commander, Warrior, Member of the Resistance, Demon Slayer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Flight, Teleportation, Poison Manipulation, Limited Durability Negation, Summoning, Absorption (Can drain the life out of victims), Damage Reflection, Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict Status Conditions), Master Mace, Axe, and Scepter User Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (It is heavily implied that the Black Mage would not have been able to defeat the Transcendence of Time without The Demon's power, destroyed the Black Mage's barriers, as a Black Mage Commander he has survived clashes with every member of the Six Legends) Speed: Unknown (Can dodge lightning, laser, and meteor-based attacks, has clashed with every member of the Six Legends and fought against two Transcendences, one of whom could dilate time to increase her speed) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Helped to defeat two Transcendences, shattering their defenses in the process) Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Tanked hits from the Black Mage, Rhinne, and all Six Legends) Stamina: Extremely High, pushed aside Arkarium before facing the Black Mage himself and survived, can drain the life out of his opponents to recover his own stamina and has one of the highest HP pools in the game. He is also known for his immense willpower, standing up in the face of the Black Mage's assault and is one of the few characters in the game that is innately immune to knockback effects Range: Several meters in close combat with Demon Lash, several dozen meters with projectiles and area attacks Standard Equipment: A Demon Scepter or a One-Handed Axe or Mace, The Demon Aegis, his personal shield that blocks attacks for him automatically and raises his stats Intelligence: An extremely experienced and powerful combatant on par with the Six Legends. He has full mastery of his demonic abilities and is presumably a capable leader due to his loyal follower Mastema and the fact that he is a former Black Mage Commander. He is ruthless towards his enemies and begrudgingly friendly at best towards his allies Weaknesses: Several of his attacks have cooldowns and use his vitality and Demon Force (a special resource available only to him in place of mana) and he must attack enemies to regain both of the latter (but these traits are likely exaggerated in-game for gameplay purposes). He is rather reckless and irritable at times. He bears incredible guilt over the death of his mother and his brother Damien and is often paralyzed into inaction upon seeing Damien's face Notable Attacks and Techniques: Passive and Auxiliary Abilities *'Dark Winds:' His natural wings make The Demon one of the most agile combatants in Maple World, allowing him high speed flight and the ability to suddenly accelerate when needed to make an assault or to dodge attacks. *'Vengeance:' The Demon is able to reflect several times the amount of the damage he receives in combat back to his opponent, completely disregarding distance, paralyzing targets struck in this way unless they have an innate resistance to such effects. *'Battle PacT:' The Demon sacrifices some of his vitality in order to double his attacking speed. *'Insult to Injury:' The Demon automatically deals additional damage to any foe suffering from status ailments. *'Black-Hearted Strength:' The Demon's steely heart allows him to shrug off the majority of the effects of Elemental Attacks and reduces the likelihood of Status Conditions working on him. *'Boundless Rage:' By spending all of his Demon Force he is able to eliminate the Demon Force requirement for his abilities for a brief period, but can only do so once every three minutes. This ability does not negate the health cost of his abilities either. *'Leech Aura:' The Demon utilizes his connection to all things slimy and bloodsucking to drain life from his opponents with each blow, healing himself and his allies proportionally to the amount of damage he deals, compensating him for the health costs of his abilities and then some. *'Dark Metamorphosis:' The Demon is able to summon spirits of shadow to attack those who approach him. This spirit channel also increases his attack power and vitality for as long as they are active. Attack Skills *'Demon Thrash:' The Demon wraps his normal attacks in shadows in the shape of a serpent, greatly increasing their range and power. *'Grim Scythe:' Summons a demonic, double-sided scythe to tear through foes in front of him. *'Soul Eater:' Grips the opponent's soul to drag them towards him so that they can suffer The Demon's full wrath. *'Dark Thrust:' Quickly rushes past foes, the resulting backdraft sucking foes along with him and buffeting them in the process. *'Chaos Lock:' Teleports to his target and strikes them from behind, stunning them unless they already has a resistance to being stunned. *'Judgment:' Leaps into the air before diving downward, engulfing his surrounding area is barbed spikes that seek out the opponent's weak spots. *'Vortex of Doom:' Summons two barbed, bone-like whips to drag foes towards The Demon. *'Raven Storm:' Summons a flock of ravens made of shadowy energy to stab into enemies and steal their life force, returning to The Demon to restore his vitality. *'Infernal Concussion:' Causes a massive amount of dark energy to collect and rupture, dealing critical damage to all foes. *'Demon Impact:' Calls forth his inner demons to impale his target(s) for massive damage, ignoring a significant portion of an opponent's defenses and is guaranteed to strike the target's weak points and deals even greater damage against foes as powerful or more powerful than himself. *'Demon's Cry:' Engulfs an area with a powerful battle cry charged by his inner demons, intimidating and dealing heavy damage to all nearby foes, reducing their attack power, defense, and accuracy. *'Binding Darkness:' Summons a shadowy hand to pull airborne enemies out of mid-air to ground them, binding them along with foes on the ground to the floor with shadowy chains that continuously damage them. This ability also allows The Demon to passively ignore 30% of an opponent's durability. Hyper Skills *'Blue Blood:' The Demon unlocks the full potential of his lineage for a brief duration, breaking his previous limits and drastically increasing his attack power and reducing the Demon Force cost of his skills by 25%. *'Cerberus Chomp:' Summons the power of the nether world to tear the opponent's soul from their body, dealing massive damage and ignoring half of his opponent's defenses should they survive the attack and restores half of The Demon's maximum Demon Force. It also deals even greater damage against foes just as or even more powerful than himself. *'Demon Awakening:' The Demon allows the mighty Cerberus to inhabit his shadow, allowing him to summon the beast to rip out the souls of his targets with his basic attacks, enhancing his powers over darkness, and improving his teleportation to allow him to use it while performing other attacks, making it incredibly hard to hit him. Note: This profile covers his current canon appearance in the MapleStory timeline, as the Demon Avenger class was added later on. He also appeared as a Demon Slayer at the end of the Heroes of Maple campaign, furthering this form's canonicity over Demon Avenger. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MapleStory Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Sound Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Poison Users Category:Summoners Category:Axe Users Category:Mace Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Darkness Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 6